


Prompt 10: Doggy Style

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Villain has a plan, exasperated villain, hero is melodramatic, hero thinks hes going to die, stupid horny hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: hero and villain being stuck in an enemy plane that is about to crash or self destruct.Hero has a dying wish he is adamant about fulfilling. There isn't much time so he won't listen to whatever Villain says.
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 4





	Prompt 10: Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> THis is a short very messy fic. I couldn't decide whether Hero knows forgets or doesn't know Villain can teleport.  
> consider this trash. maybe it will inspire you? maybe its just trash?

in which hero and Villain are trapped in an enemy plane while it is crashing down or going to self desctruct, i couldn't decide. Hero forgets/doesn't know that V can use teleports.

"Listen, if im going to die. Im going to get dicked down." Hero looked pointedly at V. V crossed their arms and glared. "Yeah, well. You arent my first pick either but here we are." He started undoing his ridiculously gigh laced boots. "Id usually inform my partner of what i like or not but fuck it. Id rather die from sex then burned alive in a crash." He started pulling at his socks. He paused. And looked over at V who was giving him what he would call a you kidding me look. "Im not saying delta team cant stop this plane from crashing. Im just not sure they know where we are or. Look i dont want to start with my anxiety. You look awfully contemptuous for someone who might die soon."

"Alright fine." V walked over to Hero, turned him roughly around. "We should be able to," he forced Hero to bend over. "Ah. Yeah. Our heights will make this easy. Touch yourself. And be loud about it." On his knees, one hand on his dick the other propping himself up while a beeping was going off in the distance. He heard ruffling behind him, was V looking for lube or a condom? They were stuck in a cell in an enemy plane that was ultimately going to crash or self destruct and he was trying to have safe sex. Hero buried his laugh in a moan.

A firm hand on his butt and popping sound. The fucker really did find lube. He tensed when a cold wet finger touched around his hole. Of course he wouldn't warm up the lube. What a jackass. Hero was making moans in earnest by time V could roughly get two fingers in flexing them to find his spot. Hero started to shudder. Orgasm was building. V took his fingers out. When they werent immediately replaced he wiggled his butt. V firmly groped his cheeks. "Ah Fuck" V said softly. But it didn't sound like orgasm fuck, more like fuck I dropped something.

His head had drooped down. He could see Vs legs behind his. Sort of sexy. If he had a cleaer mind he would swear V was leaning into something that wasn't there. It was probably him that was starting to lean on his hand. He felt something at his entrance. He wiggled in excitement, trying to rub Vs dick with his butt. no warning just a sudden pressure and fullness. a few quick rough thrusts adn Hero’s legs were shaking. he couldn’t with everything. the roughness, the brink of orgasm, his own cock needed his hand. he fell to his forearms. breathes coming quickly between moans. he didn’t hear the thunderous booms of the plane blowing up. while his eyes were open he didn’t see anything during his climax. he didn’t see that V opened a shadow portal and dumped them somewhere else.

he lay panting on something soft. he didn’t know what. he didn’t care. he was probably dead. in heaven. laying on a cloud or some bullshit. as the orgasm faded he became very tired. he nuzzled into the soft blankets and groped around for a blanket to cover himself in. he would deal with all of this when he woke up if he ever did.


End file.
